Anne
'''Anne '''was Victoria's older sister and creator. She belonged to a coven that consisted of her, her sister, her creator Hilda, Heidi, Mary and Noela. She and her coven were eliminated by agents of the Volturi, except Heidi who joined them and Victoria who managed to escape. Biography Anne was the first illegimate child of a scullery maid and her master. She and her sister Victoria were raised to be hardworking servants from an early age and neither received a proper education. They were eventually able to find employment; Anne as a lady's maid and Victoria as a kitchen drudge. Their master was unkind and was quick to beat them when they did something he found faulty. Over time, the two learned to try to "disappear" during these outbursts. Anne cared a lot for her sister and feared for her safety. Even though these jobs kept them fed, the sisters decided to flee when Victoria was twelve. This turned out to be a bad decision. Without any references, the two could not find any employment. They had no food or shelter, and winter was approaching. Anne then agreed to work for the local pimp as long as Victoria could have shelter with the other girls working there. The situation turned out to be much worse for Anne and almost as bad for Victoria than their old working conditions, but it was better than the streets. One night, Anne went to find a client and never returned. It is unknown exactly when Anne became a vampire, but it is known that she was created by a vampire named Hilda, who changed her out of pity. She then joined her coven and waited 5 years before she finally learned to control her bloodlust, and decided to go looking for Victoria. She found her sister working as a scullery maid and asked Victoria how her life had been. Unsatisfied with her sister's living conditions, she changed her into a vampire. After Victoria's transformation was complete, she introduced her to her coven members, Hilda, Mary, and Heidi. Noela joined them sometime later. Anne lived a happy life with her coven until the Volturi came and claimed that they had drawn too much attention from society and executed Hilda for the crime. Heidi was immediately taken in by the Volturi, under the influence of Chelsea's power. Anne and the other three vampires tried to escape, but only Victoria survived, until she was killed on June 15, 2006. Physical appearance Anne was known to have mahogany hair and a cream and rose complexion as a human. She was said to have been quite pretty, subjected to the attentions of men in her early adolescence. Notes She had neither appeared or been mentioned in the books or the films. Her sister; Victoria, have been given the surename Sutherland in the movies. (Since she only are named that in the movies people dosen't use Sutherland when they are referring to her or Victoria.) It is a possibility that Anne also will have this surename if she ever make an appearance in the movies. Category:Deceased characters Category:Hilda's Coven Category:Vampires